Smoker X Ace Oneshots
by Romaceanime725
Summary: smoker x ace is my otp and it hurts that there isn't that many fanfic out there about them, I want to change that because they really are a great ship. if would really help if people would comment and just tell me if you liked it or not. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I was on the deck leaning against the railing thinking, how stupid it is that I'm in love with a pirate and not just any pirate that stupid idiotic fire fist, I sighed lighting two cigars I took a deep breath then blow out smoke. I looked up at the night sky and realised how much it pissed me of the bright starts lighting up the sky the moon shining down lighting up the sea and deck and it pissed me of.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and their hot breath on my neck as they spoke "I missed you" "I missed you too" I said turning around I wrapped my arms around him and he let his head rest in my chest

"I wanna go to bed" he said yawning I chuckled then picked him and walked to my room "I love you smokey" he said falling asleep before we even got to my room I stopped just outside my and kissed him on the head "I love you too" i whispered walking into my room, I put ace on my bed and pulled the covers over him before I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in with him I wrapped him in my arms before falling asleep.

I woke up hearing people talking

"what the hell are you doing in his bed" somebody shouted "what do you think" the I heard ace say I opened my eyes and sat up "what's going on" I asked sitting up finally seeing garp he looked at me "what are you doing"

"well I was sleeping till you woke me up" I said yawning "sorry" ace said

"it's alright. Now can someone tell me what's going on"I asked sitting up and leaning against the head bored of my bed "shouldn't I be asking you that" garp said looking at me "why" I asked "why are you and my grandson in the same bed naked" I looked up and spoke as smirk graced my face "well we're not naked we're both wearing boxers and second um I l-love him" they both looked at me shocked "I love you too" he said leaning his head on my chest I wrapped my arm around his waist "just don't get caught" garp said looking at us "everyone on my ship already knows" I said simply "and there ok with it?" he asked "yeah I mean at first they were weirded out but now they treat him like apart of the family" "ok then bye" "bye have a safe trip" when he left I looked down at ace "so are you going to tell me what that was all about" "I don't but I think he came here to ask you something" ace said laying back down in the bed and pulling me with him "it's still early let's go back to sleep" "ok" I said putting my arms around him and falling asleep to his steady breaths.

"Smoker wake up" ace shouted down my ear I opened my eyes and looked at "what do you want" I asked annoyed "white beard is here so you need to come with me" he said getting dressed "why do I need to go with you" I asked standing up and starting to get dressed when I finished I put two cigars in my mouth and lit it taking a long calming drag then breathing out the smoke "ok let's go" I said walking of "what" he said looking at me "well you the that told me I need to go with you so let's go" I said and started walking to the deck white beard was already there "stand down men" I shouted I looked at the tall man in front of me "why are you on my ship" I asked he looked down at me then spoke "what are you and ace" he said calmly "erm were erm l-lovers" I said looking away blushing I cleared my throat then looked back at white beard he started laughing "if you came here to laugh at me you can leave" I said annoyed " stop laughing pops" ace said pouting "don't pout like a child" white beard said looking at him "what are you doing here" I asked again "I came for ace" he said looking at ace "can't I just have a peaceful morning" I said sighing "you should of thought about that before shacking up with a pirate" he replied "have you got a problem with me" I said glaring at him "yeah I do" he said glaring back at me "pops stop provoking him, and smoky stop glaring" ace said before I could reply "why do you want to take ace" I asked "because pirates and marines don't mix" he said standing up "well we do in all sorts of ways" ace said laughing I stood there and just smirked "I didn't need to know that" white beard said looking disgusted "does it really matter that me and smoker are together" ace said walking closer to me "are you happy with him" he asked Ace

"yes I am" ace replied as I wrapped my arm around his waist

"guess this was a waste of time then" he said sighing "ok well I'm going bye" white beard said before going back to his own ship.

I sighed "is anyone else going to come here" "Luffy might" ace said chuckling "that's not even funny" I whispered in his ear my arms tightening around his waist "I can't believe I just had a conversation with white beard about you, damm my life is so fucked up" I said resting my head on his shoulder "why" he sounded hurt "don't get upset, I love you and that's not going to change, it's just weird I'm in love with the second devision commander of the white beard pirates" I said into his ear "I love you too" he said turning around in my arms and pecking me on the cheek before running of to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there watching I knew what was going to happen if I didn't do something they were both going to die and couldn't let that happen.

Luffy was bent over picking up something from the floor akainu was getting ready to attack and ace was running towards Luffy most likly to shield him, that's when I started running towards just as ace jumped in front of Luffy I tackled them both away from away from akainu.

"Are you ok" I asked putting my hand on his cheek he rubbed his face into my hand "yeah I am" he said smiling "I hate to ruin the moment but you do realise we're in the middle of a WAR, I mean it's not big deal but people are dying so it would be good if we you know  
style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 16pt;"LEFT" some blond shouted at us, "you both need to run" I said standing up and holding out my hand to help ace up he took and we stood there before embracing "I missed you" ace said into my chest" I ran my hands up and down his back soothingly "I missed you too, but we need to go" I said looking down him, "ok" he said pulling away "you go with Luffy" I said pushing him towards Luffy "I promise I'll meet you later, but you need to leave" he nodded then started running with luffy.

I turned around and akainu stood there "what have you done" he said glaring at me "doing what I believe to be right" I said glaring back "he's the son of gold roger the pirate king how could you save him" he said stepping towards me "you can't kill someone because of who there father is and he's a good man he doesn't kill unless absolutely necessary.  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"He doesn't deserve to die"I said standing my ground by now nearly all the pirates were returning to there ships now that ace was saved but whitebeard stayed stood there staring at us "I'm going to kill you then I'm going to kill portgad D. ace" he said stepping closer but I didn't back down "you can kill me I broke the law I deserve to die, but ace doesn't and I won't let you kill him" I sternly.

"Your not going to die" I heard a voice say I looked over my shoulder to see luffy stood a couple of feet away from us "what are you doing here, I thought I told you to run" I said turning to fully face him and started slowly walking towards him "I'm not just going to leave and let you die. Not after you save me and ace" he said and started walking towards me "leave" I said sternly "no I'm not going to let you die" he said not backing down we both finally came face to face "and you think ace will be happy if you got yourself killed to save me" I shouted now pissed "no but I can't leave you" he said "just leave, I decided on my own to give my life to save you and ace so stop throwing it away and leave" I said calmly now "and you think ace will be happy if you died" "better me then you" I said raising my fist and hitting him knocking him out cold.

I picked up his body and started walking towards the whitebeard ship "do you think I will let you get away" akainu shouted after me I looked at him over my shoulder "I'll be back, but you will not kill this brat today that I can promise you" I said turning back around and started walking again I was at whitebeards ship when ace jumped down "what happened to him" he asked worried "I knocked him out" I said simply ace looked at me shocked "why did you do that" he shouted at me "because he's trying to get himself killed" I said turning my back to him "good bye ace" I said and going to start walking until I felt a burning sensation in my chest I looked down to see a giant hole I looked up at akainu and started coughing up blood "I never thought I would go out like this" I said falling back into someone "please don't die" ace said holding me "ace listen to me" I coughed "please don't die don't leave me" he pleaded "ace" I said "please don't die" he said hugging me I put my hand on his cheek " I'm not going to say I love you, i will say I love you when we meet again. I don't want you to live your life thinking my death was your fault because it isn't ok, I gave my life for you and I would do it again. But I do have one last wish I want you to live a happy life, I want you to be the freest man alive and I want you to do whatever you want." I said coughing and taking my last breath I managed to speak "run."

 **Aces pov**

"Nooooooo" I screamed as I watched the love of my life died in my arms.

I picked up smokers body and walked of towards the ship I used my powers to make a huge wall made of fire so none of the marines could pass.

I got to the ship and went straight to my room, I kicked open the door and laid smoker down on my bed, I went and shut the before walking back to smoker lifeless body and taking his hand in mine.

I sat there for a few minutes before talking "how could you throw your life away for me. How could you go and die on me when I needed you the most" I cried into his hand "why couldn't you just stay with me" I cried.

I sat there for hours just crying into hand before I finally wiped the tears of my face and went up to the deck.

Pops was sat there getting tended to by a doctor "how are you feeling" I asked making myself known "I've been better and I've been worse. I'm just glad your safe" he said smiling "how is everyone" I asked hoping no know got seriously hurt "everyone's just recovering. What are you going to do with his body" pops asked getting serious "I'll bury him on the next island we dock at" I said walking of.

We finally docked at an island after a week and I did what I said I would I took smokers body and buried him.

I buried him in mountain looking out over the ocean, I made a cross and hung his jacket on it, I pulled out his cigars and and leaned them in the cross. "I guess this is goodbye until I see you in the other side" I said I stood there for a moment then walked of. And I didn't look back.

I kept my word and became the freest man alive, then I died 30 years later and I died a happy man.

 _ **On the other side**_

"I thought I told you not to die" I heard someone say behind me I turned around and seen smoker stood there as soon as I seen him I ran into his open arms and buried my head in his chest "I've missed you so much" I said crying "I've missed you too. I'm surprised you didn't move on, didn't even have a fling," smoker said I looked up at him shocked "how did you know that" he looked down at me with a smirk "so I was right" he said amused "asshole" I muttered burying my head in his chest again "I think there's something we both need to say" he said putting his fingers under my chin and lifting it slightly "I love you" he said looking me the eye "I love you too" I said leaning up and kissing him, "how are you still taller than me it's be like 30 years" I said whining "shut up" he said kissing me again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Smokers pov**

"Portagas, leave" I said looking down at my paperwork "why" he asked confused he was sat on one of the guest chairs his feet on my desk "I don't have enough time in my life for a messed up relationship like this, so this needs to stop" I said not affected by what I just said it's not exactly true I do for some messed up reason love this stupid brat, but we can't do this "I don't understand" "I don't love you, I never have, I got with you because I wanted a good lay" I said coldly he stared laughing humourlessly "Sure you don't" he said smirking at me "I don't" I said getting annoyed he always had this effect on me "then why are you getting so annoyed" he asked taking his feet on my desk and standing up "because you think I love you when I don't" I said finally looking at him, his gaze met mine "yes you do, you just can't admit it because" "because what, because your a pirate, because your 10 years younger than me, because if we get caught we will both end up dead" I said said looking up at him he sighed, there are some many reasons why we shouldn't be together, am I willing to die for this relationship so I love him enough, he stood in the centre of my room, nothing on but his shorts, he had one of those few serious looks mixed in with a bit of confusion, I think I do love him enough to die for him but it's not just me who's risking his life, god only knows what his crew would do to him if they found out, stupid brat "your such an idiot" I said randomly "why" he asked I ignored his question and stood up walking towards him, every step I took forward he took a step back until his back was against the wall "jut forget it" I said putting my hand on his cheek, he looked up at me with a smile "told you so" he said lifting his arms and wrapping them around my neck pulling me closer "why can't you just listen to me," I said leaning down just a little "when did you become the voice of reason" he asked playfully "when it came to your life" I said sighing "I hate all this lovey-dovey emotional crap," I said I finally connected our lips he kissed back without hesitation, I moved my hand away from his cheek and slid it down to his waist, my other hand resting against the wall, we pulled away "why can't this just be simple" I said sighing "what do you have against love" he asked curiously "when I was a child I watched my father walk out on my mother, she cursed at the word love and while I watched her cry over a picture of her and my farther I thought why would anyone want love if it causes so much pain, so from that day Onwards I swore that I would never speak of love if it did not exists" I said resting my forehead on his "what changed your mind?" he asked "I haven't changed my mind, but I will give this love thing a shot, if it's with

You" I said "that's really cheesy, I think I like this side of you" he said playfully "don't get used to it" I said smirking "so why are you so determined to make this work" I asked I tired looking him in the eye but the wall must become super interesting "I don't know what you mean" he said still not looking at me "ace" he looked up at me shocked "speak to me" I said softly "I didn't know my mother or father, there's not a lot of people I'm close to and even fewer people that I love, I hate losing people, and your one of the few people I love i don't want to lose you" he said looking away a blush dusting his cheeks "I'm not going anywhere" I said softly "idiot" "that's my line" he chuckled "promise" he asked looking at me now "promise" i said leaning down and sealing it with a kiss "is that some sort of messed up proposal" he asked teasingly "no" I said sternly joking or not that's not funny, "I've got work to do" I said pulling away and walking behind my desk to my chair I sat down and sighed when Ace walked towards me and sat down on my desk his feet either side of my legs "move" I said sternly "no" he said with a smirk "what do you want" I asked "it's night" "fine" I stood up and followed ace to bed "you know most people want sex not cuddling" I said taking of my jacket, boots and pants "well I not most people" he said taking of his shorts and boots leaving us both in boxers, I climbed under the covers and held them up so ace could get under, I dropped the sheets and slid my arms around ace's waist pulling him close so his back was to my chest "night" he said sleepily "night" I said kissing his neck.

The next morning I woke up because of a loud scream I jolted up opening my eyes to see tasagashi (think that's her name) on the floor and ace sat up looking confused "what happened" I asked tired "I don't know, I woke up when she said you name she screamed then fainted" he said innocently "someone get her out of here" I shouted after a few seconds two men ran in and carried her out without a word "don't you have somewhere to be" I asked looking down at him "no" he said simply I sighed "so I'm stuck with you" he nodded "yep, now lets go back to sleep I'm tired" he laying back down and pulling me with him "fine."


End file.
